TwiPod Shuffle
by HazylShy
Summary: Put my iPod on shuffle and wrote drabbles to characters... not much of a summary here; just read it. xD Rated T cuz I'm not sure where some of these drabbles are gonna go.
1. What's Up Lonely

**I've done it again… Getting into something else when I should be working on Speak Now… I can't help it. The ideas, they come, and they don't go away until they get written down. I've got a little notebook with a bunch of ideas in them. xD**

**This isn't really an idea, though. A lot of people have done it. I did that thing where you put your iPod on shuffle and write a little drabble on a character based on that song, but you have to stop writing when the song ends… I cheated though. I kept writing for a little while after the songs ended. I wanted to finish the drabbles, so… yeah. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee<strong>

Dear Lonely: Why are you such a stalker? I don't like you. Never have, never will.

Love, Renesmee Cullen.

Ever since Jacob chose Leah and broke the imprint, it's come to my attention that I'll probably never find anyone as perfect for me as he was. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that he's happy, but… I'm kinda miserable here.

Lonely seems to follow me everywhere. It's my best friend nowadays. The only friend that wants to share my pain.

At first things were okay. It was normal. But now, Lonely's getting a little annoying and clingy. I wish it would just leave me the hell alone. Just when I think I'm getting over it, and I'm gonna be okay, there it is, right beside me as usual.

Really, Lonely, I won't be offended if you decide to go hang with someone else for a while. I think we need a break.

Its suckish. Really suckish.

Oh, hey, Lonely. What a surprise. Ah, you've brought a friend? Heartache. Nice to meet you. I'm Ren. Don't worry. If you're anything like Lonely, you and I will be great friends.

Yay…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make Schnarf happy! :D<strong>


	2. Red Red Wine

**That first drabble was to "What's Up Lonely," by Kelly Clarckson, by the way. I forgot to say that. **

**Also, I don't own twilight. Let's get that out of the way before we go any further.**

**This drabble is to the song "Red Red Wine," by… God, I don't know who it's by… there's so much controversy with this song… the version I have is UB-40. So it's by UB-40.**

* * *

><p><strong>Collin<strong>

Drunk? Me? Nah. No, really, I swear… okay, I'm wasted. But it's not my fault… 'Kay, yeah it is. But I have a good reason… kinda.

It's all because of her. I loved her so much… and I thought she'd loved me in return, but…

She dumped me. For a Lifegaurd. Y'know, the tan white guys with the long, wavy blond hair and all that shit.

So, I figured, if I was gonna mope about it, why not get trashed? It's helping. A little. Red wine, my beverage of choice.

It's helping me forget. It's getting to my head and washing away memories of her. Well, most of them anyways. It's the only thing that helps stop the pain; even for a little while… Even my pack brothers can't help me.

Ah, sweet Red Wine, where have you been all my life? I should… I should just marry this bottle. I should just spend the rest of my life with this bottle of wine.

At least an object can never break my heart, right? Yeah…

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update more tomorrow. Reviews plz!<strong>


	3. Don't Let Me Get Me

**Word. xD I said I'd give you more today, so here it is. This one is Brady and it's to "Don't Let Me Get Me," by P!nk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brady<strong>

My whole life, I've been a loser. I wasn't on any sports teams, I wasn't friends with anyone, I was labeled as the guy you'd want your kids to stay away from.

I wasn't a bad kid; just a kid going in the wrong direction, I guess. I slept with teachers for good grades, I was dipping my foot into the drug dealing business… I was an idiot.

I always wished I could be anyone but myself. You know you need to change when you start to annoy yourself, right?

Maybe that's why I was so grateful to be a Protector. I had a new life. I could start over, sort of. It was an opportunity to change myself into who I wanted to be instead of just being who I was. I wanted to be respected, looked up to, all that stuff. I wanted to be able to help people. I hated who I was, but that's all changed now.

So far, I think I've done a pretty good job.


	4. Perfect

**Here's one for Paul to the song "Perfect," by Simple Plan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul<strong>

I grew up with a father who expected more of me than I could give.

I wasn't that smart, but I was musically expressive. I hated sports, but give me an easel and I could paint you everything you're feeling just by reading your face and drawing it. I didn't have a lot of friends, but if I had a notebook and a pen, I could create my own world where anything could happen. Didn't matter though. That's not what he wanted.

"Paul, I want you to get an A on this test." I got a C.

"Paul, I want you to make Varsity Football. That's what I did when I was your age." I joined the Art Club.

"Paul, I want you to be a doctor, like me." Honestly, I want to be an artist.

Nothing was ever good enough. When I finished high school a year early it wasn't good enough. When I got into the best Art School in the country it wasn't good enough. Nothing was good enough. He wanted a perfect child, but he got me.

"Art school? You're joking, right? Art school's for queers. You're a _man_, Paul. You're going to be a doctor."

Well, here I am today, and I'm not a doctor _or_ an artist. I'm a shape shifter. A Protector. I am one of a handful of men (and one Leah) with just the right genes to protect our people from danger. I'm looked up to, revered, and have a massive amount of responsibility on my hands.

Is this good enough, Dad? Am I perfect now? Am I the son you wanted? The son you always dreamed of having? I'm not a doctor, but I am one of them men (and one Leah) out there patrolling; searching for vampires to kill to save your ass. I'm not making the kind of money you wanted me to make, but I'm out there protecting our people and our land just to make it safe enough for you to go to sleep at night. Is this good enough? Well Dad?

Is it?


	5. Snap Yo Fingers

**Definitely my favorite one so far; Jasper, to "Snap Yo Fingers," by the ever wonderful Lil Jon. Quite hysterical. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

It was one of those days where everyone is out hunting. I had already hunted that morning, because I had… certain things to do while everyone was gone. I waved goodbye as they all headed out into the forest to feed. I waited until they're footsteps were no longer audible to me, then dashed over to the stereo and plugged in my iPod. I was giddy with excitement, as I didn't get to do this often.

I scrolled to the song I wanted, and in no time, the house seemed to be shaking with the beat of the music.

"_Snap yo fingers! Do ya step; you can do it all by yoself, lemme see ya doit! Aaaayyyy!"_

I shamelessly began to dance around the house, doing an awful impersonation of some "gangsta" dance I'd learned and snapping my fingers as I rapped along with Lil John. I'm a little embarrassed to admit it, but I even let out several _"Yay-uuhhs," _ a few _"Wwhhhats!"_ and even one or two _"Okaayys!"_

Yeah…

I was so wrapped up in the song, I hadn't heard my brothers return. I spun around wildly, and suddenly was face to face with Edward and Emmett.

"Uh… Ah… Hey, guys… What are you doing back so soon?"

"Emmett wanted to change clothes," Edward said trying not to laugh. "He didn't want to get his pants dirty… They're… his last good pair, and… _What in the name of all that is Holy and true were you doing?"_ He said, busting out in laughter. Emmett joined him, doubling over and falling to a heap on the floor.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I was dancing! Shut up!" My brothers ignored me and kept laughing.

"Okay. Okay, what about the time we all came home to Emmett dancing en pointe in one of Rosalie's tank top and skirts?"

Emmett's booming guffaws ceased and he frowned at me while Edward pointed and laughed.

"I remember that!" Edward said. "Epic!"

"Shut up…" Emmett growled.

"Oh, can it, Edward," I said. "No one's forgotten about the time we caught you, uh… 'practicing' with a pillow that had Bella's picture on it."

He stopped laughing. "Don't talk about it," he said darkly.

I just smiled. I stepped up to them, snapped my fingers in the faces, and yelled, _"Yay-uuhhh!"_ and walked away.

Victorious? I think so.

* * *

><p><strong>More tomorrow. :) Reviewers get virtual pie.<strong>

**~Schnarf~**


	6. I Don't Believe You

**Here's more TwiPod Shuffle. Bella's drabble is set to "I Don't Believe You," by P!nk. I found it ironic that this one came up. It's so fitting for her. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

This isn't happening. You're not serious, I can feel it. You'll come back. I know you will. Because you love me. you tell me all the time.

You said you weren't coming back; that you were leaving forever. But I don't believe it. I refuse to. You promised we'd always be together, and I trust that you'll keep your promise. You're my world Edward, and I'm not giving you up that easily.

I don't mind that you seem to think you need space or whatever. Really, I don't. because I know you'll come back.

Even though it's been months now, I still believe you're coming back. You'll come around, realize you were wrong to leave me, and we'll be together again.

And until you return, I'll be here, waiting for you. I'll always wait for you.

Always.


	7. Fearless

**Emmett**

I don't know what it was about you, but from the beginning, I knew you were special, Rose.

I remember the first time we actually went on a date after I was changed. I took you to a movie, and afterward, in the parking lot, I asked you to dance. You reminded me that there was no music, so I sang to you, and we danced under the stars.

Every day, is like seeing you for the first time. Every kiss is like the first. It doesn't get any better than this, baby. Every day is like jumping headfirst into a new adventure.

You make me brave. You make me fearless.


	8. Smile

**Forgot to mention that the last one was to "Fearless," by Taylor Swift. And this is to the song "Smile," by... Lily Allen, I think. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared<strong>

Kim left me. And I couldn't be happier. No, really! I'm great!

See, when she first left, I was devastated. I didn't know what to do. I was stuck. But then I found out that she's been in several disappointing relationships after me. I hear they keep cheating on her and crap. All I could do was laugh.

Had she stayed with me, I never would've done that to her. She broke up with me because I was "too nice" and she needed a bad boy. Well, if killing vamps isn't bad enough, I don't know what is. Nevertheless, she left, and now, she's miserable.

I had the pleasure of witnessing one of her breakups at the mall the other day. The guy she was with was making out with some tall blonde while Kim was trying on shoes. Kim walked out of the store and caught them. Her guy yelled at her, and you could clearly hear him say, "At least she goes down on me!" He put his arm around the blonde and together they walked past a crying Kim and into Victoria's Secret. I happened to be in the food court with Sam, Leah and Seth, which was right across from the shoe store. The first thing I could think of to do when I saw Kim, tears streaming down her face, was laugh.

I know that sounds awful. Who laughs at someone in pain, right? But when that same person has caused you pain, you can't help but laugh at their failure.

Do I feel bad about laughing at her? Nah. Will I ever? Maybe. But for now, whenever I see her cry, I'll just smile.

:)

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't go anymore yet, but I'm gonna be working on my fics a lot today, so I should have more soon. :) Much love!<strong>

**~Schnarf~**


End file.
